


Once More With Feeling

by Emerald



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald/pseuds/Emerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef fantasises about Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Not written as a serious piece

_Been a while since you’ve had to do this_

Yes, thank you. Thanks for the reminder. Goddamn freshie canceling at the last minute, I ought to…Ok, ok let’s not worry about that now, focus, focus on the hand, not too fast yet, don’t wanna get off at the stop before the train’s even left the station. Ok focus, start off slow.

 _Slow, a bit like those trade shares this week. Damn annoyance that, somebody should pay, maybe that freshie, the one who cancelled on you, remember her, maybe you should take it…_

Fuck! Ok focus, think of something, think of…

 _Mick? Hah wow what a surprise. Welcome to the predictable fantasies of Josef Kostan episode nine hundred ninety nine thousand and one._

Oh shut up. Ok focus, focus on Mick. Mick standing in front of you…

 _He’s wearing one of those god-awful drab shirts that never seem to quite fit him properly and you’re sure they must chafe against his skin because surely that material can’t be comfortable to wear, unlike your $1200 Italian silk shirts and you really should take Mick shopping for a new wardrobe one of these days and…_

Crap! Ok focus, concentrate.

 _Mick’s standing in front of you..._

Yes good go with that image

 _Mick’s standing in front of you and Beth is standing there with him and they’re making..._

Ok whoa, hold on a minute. What the hell is Beth doing in my fantasy? That is so not a turn on. Ok wait a minute. Crap, let’s try this again. Once more with feeling.

 _Ok so Mick’s standing in front of you…_

Yes very good, we’ve already established that point.

 _He’s wearing…_

Ok good question, what is Mick wearing?

 _That blue shirt…_

Oh yeah the one I bought him, only decent thing in his entire wardrobe, if I do say so myself. That blue shirt, yes good choice. Ok let’s continue…

 _He’s wearing that blue shirt and he’s…._

He’s what? Cold, tired, thirsty, pining for his teddy bear…think!

 _Wet_

Wet? Because he just took a shower fully clothed?

 _Hey it’s your fantasy_

You’re damn right it’s my fantasy. Ok focus, concentrate.

 _Mick’s standing in front of you. He’s wearing that blue shirt you bought for him and he’s wet, possibly from taking a shower fully clothed, not that it matters, and the shirt is unbuttoned, fully unbuttoned, exposing his chest and abdomen, beads of water running in rivulets along his sculptured torso…_

Alright, yes now where we’re getting somewhere. This might just be worth the price of admission after all.

 _You trace the path of one of those droplets of water, first with your finger, then with your tongue…_

Oh hell yes.

 _He tastes…Yummy?_

Ok that is so not the word I’m looking for.

 _Delicious?_

Hmm ok, a slight improvement on yummy. Think Kostan, think. What does Mick taste like?

 _He tastes like faint traces of blood and masculine sweat, mixed with the heady scent of old spice and leather._

Fuck yeah. Damn I’m good. Ok, ok, concentrate, hold that thought. Mick standing in front of you, wet, shirt unbuttoned, water beading across his chest and abdomen, your finger and tongue tracing a path along his skin, following one of those droplets, tasting faint traces of blood and masculine sweat and the intoxicating heady scent of old spice and leather. Oh hell, fuck and yes.

 _He’s naked from the waist down..._

He wasn’t wearing pants before? They just fell off by some random miraculous occurrence did they? I…Oh fuck whatever. Ok just go with it.

 _He’s naked from the waist down and he pulls you in close, a little bit rough, trying to exert some dominance and then those lips, those beautiful intoxicating lips of his are crushing against yours and his tongue is exploring inside your mouth. Just like you wish he’d damn well do if only he’d pay attention to the signals you keep trying to send to him but deep down you know it’s hopeless because he only has eyes for…_

Crap! Ok refocus, concentrate, breathe. Where were we?

 _Mick naked from the waist down, holding you close and kissing you_

Yes good, very good. Ok let’s continue. Music maestro please.

 _And his hands are exploring over your body and you’re naked too and his fingers are digging into your flesh, probing you, rubbing every fucking where, hungrily, like he wants you as much as you want him and dear god his touch feels good, so fucking good._

Oh god yes, keep going, keep going.

 _And he reaches down with one hand and grabs hold of your cock and you’re so fucking hard it feels like you’re going to burst and his hand feels so fucking good as he strokes you, nice and slowly, oh god yes, and the other hand is spinning you around, facing away from him and he’s pressing down on your shoulders, pushing you onto your knees…_

Oh sweet mother of…Jesus…God. Yes.

 _And his cock is sliding between the cheeks of your arse and the head is pressing against your anus and then he’s pushing his way inside you, breeching that initial resistance as you try and relax as much as possible but you can’t because it hurts like hell and it’s not supposed to hurt this much but it does, it hurts so badly you can’t figure out why…_

Oh right, forgot the lubricant…crap! Ok rewind, refocus.

 _And his cock is sliding between the cheeks of your arse and the head is pressing against your anus and then he’s pushing his way inside you, breeching that initial resistance and THIS time it doesn’t hurt at all because THIS time you remembered to use lube and it feels so fucking good having him inside you, all...well however many inches he is, not that you’ve ever bothered to try and find out (note to self: check Mick out more),…filling you as he thrusts himself into you right to the very hilt…_

Oh god, fuck, yes that’s it, like that.

 _And you press yourself back against him, trying to take more of him in and he withdraws, slowly, right to the tip and then thrusts himself back into you, hard, so fucking hard it leaves you breathless for a moment, but it feels good, oh god and sweet mother of mercy it feels so damn good and he’s fucking you now, just the way you like it, don’t hold back, do it hard, harder…_

Oh God yes, please, fuck, yes.

 _And he adjusts the angle slightly and his cock is hitting against your prostate with every stroke now and he’s quickening his thrusts even more and waves of electricity are shooting through your body as his cock stimulates that gland inside your arse that makes you feel like you want to sing and scream and praise the angels on high all at once every time something presses against it and dear fucking god in heaven it feels good…_

Oh god yes, sweet fucking Christ, yes, that’s it right there, don’t stop.

 _And you can feel the muscles in his body trembling and he’s close, so damn close, and he reaches between your legs with his hand and grabs hold of your cock and begins to pump you, stroking you from base to tip over and over again because he wants you to come with him and he’s fucking you even harder now, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic and god you’re both so close now, right on the fucking edge and he’s moaning your name repeatedly and you’re panting and snarling beneath him and dear fucking god in heaven you want to come so badly and…_

Oh God. Oh Sweet mother of…Oh FUCK YES…..CRAP!

Oh great just fucking wonderful. Next time Kostan, you idiot, try actually putting the box of tissues somewhere within reach.


End file.
